Finding my Way Back
by SVUAddictTherapyNeeded
Summary: Olivia and Elliot of course! Olivia gets called to a domestic dispute involing Stabler. "She thought that she was saving 'His' baby girl, when really, He was saving Her." Summary isnt the best. But give it a read and review. Good and Bad are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

So my computer messed up and I lost all the rest of my story to "Unconditional Love". I was heart-broken. I will update that story when I find it again. I know I

saved it somewhere on a flashdrive! I know I did! But any ways, I will just upload and start another!

**ALSO: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL BELONG TO DICK WOLF.**

* * *

8:45pm:

Olivia looked at the time and realized that for once, she was done. She hadn't received a phone call on a case, all of her paper work was caught up, she was done. She was done and she was going to go home, pour herself a glass of wine and take a nice long extra bubbly bubble bath. Just as she was standing up to tell the captain she was leaving, she saw him exit his office.

"Liv, we have a domestic dispute on 63. Apt 4B"

"Cap. Domestic Dispute? Why us?" The look her captain gave her was one that she knew not to ask anymore questions. She grabbed her jacket and keys and was about to be

out the door. "Amaro? You comin'?" He gave a slight nod and they were both on the elevator and they were gone.

* * *

Fin waited for the elevator doors to shut before he asked his question. "Cap? Why did you send Liv to catch? You didn't give her much."

"I didn't want her to worry until she got there?"

"Worry about what? Who was it?" Just as the captain was going to answer, Fins phone rang.

* * *

"Liv, this is 63. Make a left turn and we should be pulling in close now. Everything seems quiet." Olivia didn't answer, she stayed quiet. She knew this neighborhood, She had only been here twice before, but she still knew this neighborhood. And the feeling inside her stomach told her it wasn't good.

"Liv... You okay?" ... "Liv.. Olivia?"

"Yeah, Sorry. It's this neighborhood, I know this."

"Old case?"

"Yes, old. No, not case. It's personal. I know this neighborhood personally." ...

"This must be the complex. Hey Amaro, stay behind me ok?"

"Liv, No. We go in together, or you don't go in. If this is personal than you already shouldn't be here."

"Just trust me okay?" She waited for him to nod or answer and he just stayed staring at her. "I promise, just trust me." He gave the slight nod she was waiting for and he followed in pursuit.

* * *

They walked up the stairs to the second level and were met with loud screams and smashing with what sounded like glass. She looked over at him and mouth 'Stay behind me.' she noticed the door slightly open and glanced around before opening it all the way.

"NYPD, coming in!"

Before she could say anything more, she saw the familiar blonde, the one she was hoping still did not live here running from the back room and towards the door.

"Are you okay?" She gave her a quick look over and realized she had a gash that would most likely need stitches on the side of her head. Blood slowly trickling down her face. She also had a busted lip and a cut above her left breast. She gathered her into her arms and was going to ask her how she was when the man came out of the room, gun drawn and ready to argue or fight. The moment she noticed the gun in his hand she pushed the familiar blonde over to her partner and she had her gun re-drawn and ready to go.

"what do you want Kyle?" Amaro gave her a look, wondering how could she possibly know his name was Kyle. Their captain didn't give them any information on the couple.

"Oh Detective Benson, so nice to see you again." The first time she met Kyle was 2 years at a charity dinner event. He was clean, well kept up, we behaved and extremely polite. "You know detective Benson, we didn't call anyone. Why are you here? It is very disrespectful to show up unannounced."

"Your neighbors called and said they heard yelling."

"Oh it wasn't yelling, it was a small argument she and I were having. So why don't you just give her back, she and I can continue our little chat and you be on your

way."

"Now Kyle, you know I can't do that. But what I can do is have my partner take her with him and you and I can talk, talk about what happened." She went to slightly shift her body to Amaro and tell him to take her outside when she heard the click of the gun.

"No. I own her. She and I are not done."

"Oh but I think you are Kyle." She had her gun aimed and she was ready to take the shot. She had one shot to make this right, she couldn't let her personal emotions with the victims get in the way. "Tell me Kyle, what was the argument about?"

"All I wanted was to come home, have a good home cooked meal and make some love to this lovely lady. But instead I came home and was greeted to a kiss on the cheek, no food on the table and a pregnancy test in her hand saying it was positive. A positive test! She was telling me she was having a baby, I told her I wasn't ready for kids when she said that I had about 8 months to get ready because not only was it confirmed by the test she took weeks ago, she went to the doctor today too! I was telling her that she needed to abort it and we could be happy. But she said 'No'. Can you believe that? No. A simple No. All because she has the damn morals and her father would be completely against it. I then realized, I wasn't angry about the baby or the test, I was angry at the fact she hid the test from me for weeks! The more you allow to baby to grow, the shorter on time you have to get an abortion!" Olivia didn't know what to say or how to react. She was stunned. Pregnant... The little blonde she remembered since the girl was a baby, was now having a baby. "I was completely outraged! I wanted to display the amount of hurt on her as she put on me. She told me she was on the pill. So of course when we were having sex, I wasn't using a condom, and I never pulled out. She was on the pill." Olivia thought she was going to be sick while she was listening to him. The little girl she used to baby sit and would bounce on her lap while she would be smudging her little baby hands full of PB&J all over her shirt, was having sex. "She told me she 'was' using her birth-control and that this baby was a miracle. I was outraged. So I did the only thing logical, I kicked her, hard in the stomach. I told her we wouldn't need to pay for an abortion. I could do it for free." Olivia finally went to speak when Amaro called her name.

"Liv. She's unconscious!" He grabbed his radio and was about to call for a bus when he heard a loud bang and Olivia scream.

"No!" Olivia didn't have to walk over to Kyle to know that he was dead. He had eaten his own bullet. He must have done it when Olivia looked away. Olivia grabbed her radio and called for Queens PD and a bus. She bent down to the blonde and checked for a pulse and was glad she had one. She combed the blondes hair out-of-the-way while silently whispering to her. "Why Baby Girl?" Amaro was confused, 'baby girl?' It was all a blur and was happening so fast that it didn't even register to Olivia that the other brothers in blue were taking pictures, asking her partner questions, and loading the girl onto the gurney, while pushing her outta the way.

"Ma'am, I need you to move."

"I'm riding with. Amaro, I'll see you at Saint Catherine's." Before he could respond, she was in the ambulance with the doors shutting. She knew she needed to contact him, she knew he needed to know, she just didn't know how to do it. He never answered her calls before. Why would he now. He knows her number by heart, just like she knows his. That's when she got the idea. Use the hospital phone. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

They pulled into the hospital doorways and she was jumping out of the back, she knew she couldn't go any farther as they were all talking what was gibberish to her. She watched as they mentioned surgery and prepping an O.R. And before she could say anything to anyone, it was quiet. They were gone and she was standing in the middle of the room by herself. Thinking to herself, 'I should call him. He needs to know.' She walked over to the desk and grabbed the phone and dialed the oh-so familiar number.

One Ring. No answer.

Two Rings. Still no answer.

Third Ring. Still no answer. Typical Stabler. Right when she was going to hang up she heard the airiness through the line.

"Hello," ... "Hello?"

"Elliot..."

"Olivia?" ... "Olivia, Liv?"

"Elliot. You need to come to Saint Catherines."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, I'll explain everything when you get here. Just come now."

"Why?"

"Because, it's Lizzie." Olivia felt her tears start to make their way down her face.

* * *

Okay. So it is a little slow, but it will pick up!

Leave me a review, good or bad on either here for on my twitter deidreSVU


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I have been working like crazy and where I work, even after the Holidays, the work just gets heavier. But it will lighten up... eventually. (: But all it well! On with the story!

* * *

Elliot didn't know if he had heard Olivia correctly. "Because it's Lizzie." That one line, that one sentence that she had said to him was playing over and over again in his head. "Because it's Lizzie."

"Elliot... El?"

"Sorry, I am on my way." With that he hung up his cell phone and was out the door.

* * *

At Hospital.

Olivia didn't know what to do now as she was waiting at the hospital for Elliot. She then realized that she had called him... She had called 'Him'. The one Him that she hadn't spoke to in forever. What was she going to say when she saw him? How was she going to react or be around him? Was she going to be able to breathe around him or talk around him? yes they were friends were twelve years, and even after his departure from the unit, she was still a God Mother to Dickie and Lizzie. Oh God, Lizzie! She thought. Here she was worrying about herself and Elliot, and she totally forgot about the little girl that was in the operating room most likely having surgery. She hadn't heard anything except for that they were prepping her for the O.R. Her breathing had increased and she was starting to get light headed, just as she felt herself get weak in the knees, somebody grabbed her shoulders and held her up. She braced herself, hoping it wasn't Elliot, she couldn't handle that right now if it was him.

"How is she?" Thank God, she thought. Amaro. Just her partner.

"Umm. Not sure, they haven't said anything. Last thing I heard was that they were prepping for an O.R." Amaro kept hold of her arms and led her over to the chairs for her sit down.

"What am I gonna do? What is going to happen to her?" He was still confused with how Olivia knew this girl. But he waited for her to stop asking all her questions that he knew she was just asking herself, not really wanting him to answer. "I mean, she is only 20. Oh Lizzie, Lizzie Baby Girl, you're having a baby and you are still just a baby yourself." He now had to ask just how she actually knew this girl.

"Liv. Who is Liz..." Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he heard the hospital doors being thrown open. Both his and Olivia's heads flew up to the loud commotion. Amaro barely hearing her whisper.

"El." Olivia left Amaro sitting in the chairs and she was up, practically running to Elliot. Amaro watched as his partners whole demeanor change. He watched as she literally, visibly relaxed in front of this man.

"Elliot. Oh God, Elliot. I am so so sorry. Cap, he gave me the address, but he didn't tell me what it was or who. Once we started driving, I knew I remembered the address. But once we got inside, we.. I was to late. Elliot. It was Lizzie, she was scared... and. and. I am so sorry." Before she could finish talking or even finish thinking, she felt Elliot grab her arms and pull her into a tight hug. Neither one were saying anything. Olivia felt like she could stay in this position for forever, but it was as if the moment the hug happened, the hug had ended. The Doctor came out of the room and spotted the detective he was looking for. Elliot saw the doctor and he dropped his arms from around her and was walking towards the doctor. But even though he let go of their hug, he still grabbed her hand and they both walked over to the doctor. Olivia was the first to speak.

"How is she?"

"She had some scrapes and some bruising on her body. She did have a gash by her temple, we were able to give her stitches. We did prep for the OR, but we ended up not having to do surgery. She ended up falling unconscious due to the stress, lack of oxygen and she was extremely dehydrated. We have her on fluids and oxygen now."

"And the Baby?" and before Olivia could register what she had just asked, she realized it was too late. He had already heard her say 'baby'. He squeezed her hand, hard. But she knew he was doing it because it was his protective side of his baby girl. Not because he was angry.

"There is a fetal heart beat and she seems to be doing good..." Olivia could sense a 'but' coming next, and she was correct. "But she is spotting. If the bleeding gets heavier and continues, she could miscarry. I am sorry Detective." With that the doctor shook both their hands and he was gone.

"Olivia. I want to see her. I want to see Lizzie."

"Yes. Of course. Just, ugh, give me a sec."

She walked to Amaro, told him that she was going to take Elliot over to Lizzie and that she would be back at the station house tonight. Amaro didn't even have the chance to ask any of his questions as she had already walked off. Amaro watched as she walked over the man and watched as she grabbed his hand and they were gone through the door. And that was when it hit him. Elliot. That was Elliot Stabler. Her old Partner. The one she hadn't heard from since his exit from the squad.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot didn't share a look between each other or anything. Not any type of communication was happening between them. She walked over and was in front of Lizzie's room. She grabbed the door and they both walked in together. Olivia watched as the machine was breathing the extra air she was needing for her. Lizzie was awake and watched as Olivia walked into the room. Olivia watched Lizzie inhale a deep breath when she notice her father at the end of her bed. Her eyes going back and forth from Olivia, her father and the baby that was growing in her stomach. Olivia noticing her fear, decided to speak up first.

"Hey Baby Girl. How are you? You scared me earlier." Olivia noticed that she was still speaking to Lizzie as if she was still a toddler.

"Hey Aunt Livvie." Olivia's heart broke at the words that left her lips. 'Livvie' she hadn't been called 'Livvie' since Lizzie was about 4. It was a name that stuck with her though, Lizzie being the only one who couldn't say Olivia, made up her own name for her. Olivia, being lost in her own words, didn't hear Lizzie speaking. "...about the baby."

"I'm sorry, Liz. What Honey?" Lizzie looked over at her father as he was just staring at the foot of the bed, not saying anything.

"Does Daddy know of the baby?"

"Baby, he is right there, he can hear you, you should ask him. But yes, he does."

"He won't look at me."

"Give me a second, Okay Liz?" She nodded her head.

"Come on El."

* * *

Outside Lizzie's Room

"Elliot, you didn't say anything to Liz inside there, what's up?"

"I knew she was pregnant."

"Huh?"

"She called me a while back to tell me she had some great news, and that I owed her and Kyle and apology. An apology because he asked me if he could have Her hand in marriage and I said no. She isn't fit for him. She deserves so much more. She was calling to tell me that she was pregnant. Maureen told me. But I didn't call her back, because I wanted to beat his ass! And look what happened? I should have called her back, but I didn't and now my baby is laying in a hospital bed!" Olivia could see his anger building and his attitude and voice raising. She reached out to touch his arm and calm him but the moment her hand touched his arm, he drew back. "Don't! Don't touch me!" Olivia froze as his voice.

"El. I was only trying to..."

"I know what you were doing and don't. Don't try to help. Just, I think you should go."

"What? No, El, I am here for Liz and Liz only. I need to take her statement and she needs to come down to the station when she gets released."

"Well, send another detective, and I will drive her down to the station when she is discharge. But for now... for now, you should leave."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really mad at her, was he really this upset. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling down her face as she slowly opened them and spoke. "I want to say bye to Liz first." She was barely able to take a step as his arm reached out and blocked the door.

"You've done enough. Go." Olivia this time couldn't keep the tears from releasing and falling down her face as she walked away from the hospital room.

* * *

Lizzie's Room

Elliot slowly walked inside and looked at his baby girl. She was so pale and young. Why did this have to happen to her, he thought.

"Hi...ii Daddy."

"Hey Baby." Lizzie looked around her father at the door waiting for Olivia to re-enter, and when she didn't she spoke.

"Where is Livvie?" Elliot stayed silent. "Daddy. Where did Livvie go?"

* * *

Ok. Another slow chapter. But it will pick up! (= I promise!

So, review here, good or bad! Or on my twitter: ** DeidreSVU**


End file.
